Housebroken
by Francesca Jones
Summary: But I've gotten used to living here, Rory said, and I've finally gotten you housebroken. Short fluffy oneshot. RitRverse.


**Disclaimer: **None of it mine.

**A/N: **I've been so angsty lately. I decided I needed a little fluff in my life. Because don't we _all_ need a little lit fluff in our lives now and then? I think so. This is the same universe as my story _Ruined in the Rain_. You can understand this without reading it, but I never turn down a new reader, so feel free to check it out if you like. Other than that, enjoy!

**Housebroken**

Rory opened the door and walked out into the hall, carrying a cardboard box full of books. She paused and looked at the beige wallpaper, noticing the spots where it was less faded. Three rectangles gave evidence to the photographs that had hung there. Three wedding photos, oddly enough--her mother and Luke, Jess's father and his new wife, and her own wedding photo.

Rory looked at the wall as if the photo were still there. Her hair was in soft curls and the wind had mussed Jess's, but she had a feeling he'd planned it that way. The green and black of his suit offset her white skirt and sweater, and he was smiling. Jess Mariano was wearing a genuine smile in a photograph. Luke had an arm around his nephew's shoulders, and he was smiling too. Lorelai had seen the actual smile on her new son-in-law's face, and it caused her eyebrows to rise in shock and her mouth to form a shocked 'O'. They'd taken another photo after that one, but the original was the one that had remained on Jess and Rory's wall.

Until now.

Rory frowned slightly. She readjusted the box of books and continued to stare at the blank wall. Distantly, she heard a door open and close but she paid it no mind. Jess smirked at his wife and leaned against the closed door with his arms folded across his chest.

"I could write pages and pages about the way you look right now." He commented, amused.

Rory glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled slightly. She turned to face him and said, "I believe you becoming a writer got us here in the first place, Mr. Mariano."

Jess walked the space to her and took the box of book from her arms. "Actually," he started, walking over to the door and dropping the books next to it. "I believe it was a blonde asshole with commitment issues that got us here, Mrs. Mariano."

Rory smiled again and walked to the middle of the small living room. "We live here."

Jess shook his head at her. "Lived. Past tense. You used to be an editor. You know how important tenses are."

She looked back to the hall where she'd been standing. "That was the first place you kissed me. Well, the second first place."

"That doesn't even make sense." Jess said, but he knew what she meant. He stepped over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've kissed you here too." He murmured, pressing a kiss against her neck. He moved them one step to the left. "And here." He kissed her again. He repeated the movement. "And here." Before he could kiss her again, she pulled away laughing.

"OK, I get your point." Rory said. "We've kissed all over this apartment."

"Done other stuff do." Jess murmured gruffly against her ear. Rory smiled and leaned into her husband.

"Are you hitting on a pregnant woman?" She asked, trailing her fingertips down his arm.

Jess put his hands on her hips and said, "If all pregnant women looked like you, that's all I'd ever do."

Rory kissed Jess lightly and pressed her forehead against his. "We're moving."

"I know." Jess said. "We've lived here for too long as it is."

Rory bit her lip and turned away from Jess. She shook her head gently. "I could live here forever and it wouldn't be too long."

"I'd like to hear you say that when there's a little Mariano running underfoot twenty-four hours a day."

Rory didn't respond, and Jess wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It's just an apartment, Rory."

"But it's _ours_. I fell in love with you here." Rory whispered.

"I know." Jess said thoughtfully. "There's a lot of memories here." He smiled at the thought of Rory showing up in her destroyed wedding dress. He never thought she'd smile again, let alone that they'd fall in love and end up married themselves. "Not all of them good." He reminded her.

Rory shrugged at this. "But all of them _ours_." She responded, emphasizing the word. "I'm never going to be able to make breakfast for you in that kitchen again."

Jess raised an eyebrow and rested his chin on her shoulder. "When did you _ever_ cook breakfast."

Rory responded with a sigh. She looked over at the hallway and said, "I can never point to that spot and say, 'Your daddy kissed me for the first time right there.'"

"Second first time." Jess corrected, turning Rory to face him.

"Rory, are we married?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah…" Rory said hesitantly, unsure why he'd ask that question.

"Are we blissfully happy?" He asked, tilting her chin up and staring intently into her eyes.

"As long as I have coffee, yes we are." Rory agreed.

"Have we procreated, therefore done our part to keep the human race in existence?" Jess demanded, lacing their fingers together.

Rory's face split into a small smile. "Yup, we've done our civic duty. Very Orwellian of us, if I do say so myself."

"And do you really think that moving to a new house can change _any_ of that?" Jess asked.

Rory's smile turned into a grin as she brought both their hands to her stomach. "Well we can't change that last one."

"And I don't want to." Jess said, resting his palm on Rory's still flat stomach. He looked up at her with the soft smile he saved for when they were alone and discussing baby-related matters. "I don't want to change any of that. We're just changing our address."

"But I've gotten so used to living here." Rory pouted. "And I've finally got you housebroken."

"Hey!" Jess protested, tickling her stomach. "I was doing fine on my own before you showed up."

"I just got you to start throwing your dirty clothes in the hamper three months ago." Rory responded.

Jess shrugged. "Floor was as good as place as any."

Rory shook her head with a small smile. "I don't want to have to retrain you."

Jess smirked. "I promise I'll retain all the good habits that you've forced upon me."

"Yeah?" Rory asked, letting him take her by the waist again.

"Yeah." Jess agreed. "As long as you promise to retain that thing you do with your tongue when-" Rory smacked his shoulder lightly and cut him off with a kiss. Jess tightened his hold on her and brought his hands slowly up her back.

Jess began dropping kisses on Rory's neck and shoulder blade and Rory made a small noise of approval. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jess murmured, his one hand traveling down to the waistband of her jeans.

Rory smiled, but pushed Jess away. "We'd better stop now before I can't tell our daughter about our moving day until she's over eighteen."

"You're crazy if you think you're ever going to tell Brett things like that until she's married and had an immaculate conception." Jess murmured, running a hand over Rory's hair.

"We are _not_ naming our daughter after a Hemingway novel." Rory insisted.

"Fine, then if it's a boy we don't name him Holden." Jess retorted.

Rory's mouth dropped and then she pouted. "You're just trying to distract me from being upset about moving."

"And it was working." Jess agreed. He put an arm around her shoulder and said, "This place was good to us."

"Very good." Rory agreed. "I'll miss it."

"Yeah," Jess said, kissing her forehead. "But you've still got me."

Rory turned into him and smiled. "I guess it's a fair trade."

"I'll give you a fair trade." Jess said, advancing again. Rory laughed against his mouth and all of a sudden moving didn't seem like such an epic disaster.

**End.**


End file.
